


Welcome Aboard

by fadedink



Series: Lazy Hazy Summer Daze [17]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No regrets but one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Aboard

**Author's Note:**

> [Lazy Hazy Summer Daze](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/701573.html) #17 for [](http://starrwisher.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://starrwisher.livejournal.com/)**starrwisher** who rocks like a rocking thing. ;)

His steps were slow, faltering, time making his bones and joints unsteady. But he moved with a purpose, for he would not die on land. Not after everything.

The small dingy -- for he needed nothing else and the Pearl was long lost to the sea -- swayed beneath him as he settled in, wrinkled and spotted hands curling around the oars one last time. _Well_ , he told himself, _this is my ship_.

It took time -- he was old, his best years far behind him now -- but soon enough he floated in the midst of unending blue, the wind rocking his boat. No land in sight, and the sun beat down on him, making him wish for a hat.

The thought brought a smile to his face as he settled back and closed his eyes. That hat had been a good one, surviving numerous battles and adventures, including a kraken. But now it was gone like so many other things in his life -- the Pearl, his crew, his _friends_.

He had so few of those left. Young Will, of course, but the lad was long grown and captain of his own ship now. He stopped in each time he was in port, spending hours trading new stories for old, and each minute was appreciated.

No other came to mind, but that no longer mattered.

He drifted aimlessly, half-dozing as the ocean rocked him, but his heading wasn't important. Only the sea was. And, soon enough, he felt the dinghy rise with the building swell that preceded the thundering roar of the ship breaking the surface.

 _Finally_ , he thought as he opened his eyes and took in the majesty of the grandest ship ever to sail the oceans.

As he climbed the ladder tossed down, the years fell away and the wrinkles faded along with the gray in his hair. By the time he set foot on deck, he was as spry and agile as he'd ever been.

And they were all there.

Barbossa, lost so long ago, gave him a half-smile and a nod.

Elizabeth laughed and hugged him tight, offering a kiss on the cheek.

James clutched the wheel and lifted one hand in a brief wave before returning his attention to the horizon.

And Will...

He stood there, feet braced against the rocking of the ship, arms crossed over his chest, wind whipping his hair, and he smiled. Welcome aboard, Jack, he said, shaking his hand and pulling Jack away from the rail. Welcome home.

And Jack looked around, seeing so many faces he knew, and thought _yes_ with no regrets but one.

There was no time for more adventures.

  


  



End file.
